Hocus Pocus
by Hikari Souai
Summary: "You can blame England for that little Korean chibi swinging from the chandelier, aru. So, how can I help you?" In which the smallest of mispronounciations makes England wish he hadn't opened the spell book to begin with. Because some things should never be experienced...again. USUK/UKUS, China x Japan, HRE/Germany x Italy, Spamano, Austria x Hungary, M for mature themes


Hocus Pocus

* * *

Chapitre oo1. Korean Chibis on Chinese Chandeliers

It had been a small tiny mishap. It was the smallest of mispronunciations that made even that independence declaring brat America cringe. The words had been right there for him to read; what made him skip over an _entire_ paragraph? And he also butchered that last line, but he hadn't expected that the country in front of him would show up because of it. If he was here seeking help, then how far had the spell reached?

"Look, Britain, I ask you fix home and Im Song Yoo before I lose hair left on head, _ahen_." England cringed at the small little child the Chinese man held at a distance, floating between them as if it was a beehive. A beehive that was wriggling out of its clothing to attain freedom.

"Come inside," the English said. "I'll make tea and help you too."

"… how many you screw over? Me _too_, ahen?" England felt like taking a cheesegrater and scraping it against his forehead. It would be a lot less painful than the conundrum he faced right now. After Yao walked in, England closed the door, and led the Chinese man into the waiting room in his house. Seated already were Prussia and a quiet but fuming Germany; Italy carrying his brother Romano and what looked to be Spain pinching the other's cheek; and Ukraine holding a small girl and boy by the hand, standing up to allow the others to sit.

"Ve~ China is here! And he has a chibi too! Spain, stop pinching Romano~!"

"_Mein gott_, China too? _Bruder_, at least be happy you don't deal with something like that right now. I can still go work!"

"West, it ain't dealing with a kid that's _mein_ problem. It's what could happen to you while you're working that's buggin' me."

"Oh my, China! Do you want me to help you?"

England wished he had turned off the GLID unit in his home before they all came crashing down his door. The global language inverter device, a machine capable of translating different languages for purposes of communication. It helped him when he met with Portugal, but it was rendered useless when Portugal learned English and he Portuguese. He remembered that when he acquired the item he heard Portugal speak in clear English; but the machine made him speak English in the Briton's ears, while he spoke English back and GLID turned it into Portuguese for Portugal to understand. Now he was hearing too much English; and GLID was failing on some words, probably because the words were spoken wrong or were used in slang terms.

"Excuse me if I delay in assisting you," he announced." But there is my own problem I have to deal with."

"ENGLAND! I want to play with them~!"

England turned around just in time to see America jump from the second floor. He shoved China over and dove for the boy before he hit the floor. A soft little _plop!_ on his head announced to the stressed country that America had somehow landed on his head.

"Gee, I hadn't expected that, thanks!" He ripped the bundle off his hair and held him the way Im Song Yoo was being held. He walked back into the living room and approached a big bird cage, where there was a bowl of sweets, a stack of comic books, and a pillow with a matching blanket.

"How in the bloody hell did you get out of your cage?!"

"Door was open and I saw you had-!"

"Enough. Just stay in your cage, don't do anything stupid, and I'll tuck you in to bed later."

"You perv! The only thing you think about, huh? At least get me out of this dress! It reminds me of powdered wigs and tea parties!" Everyone had grown silent at the sight of America falling. It had not been the act of falling, for they knew America to be reckless and sometimes impulsive, but it was the manner in which he was dressed that had caught their attention. A small nightgown, but from what America said, it was a dress.

The Briton's face grew dark at the words the blonde chibi said.

"Never even hint that blasted tea party again."

"…I wasn't even thinking Boston when I said that."

"… nice try, Alfred." Another knock on the door broke the tension. Who was it this time? At this rate, he would have to borrow the Buckingham Palace for all the countries present. He closed the door to the cage, turned around, and went to answer the door.

Everyone in the living room had left out their breath when the blonde man left. Most of the time, the petty words thrown at each other was nothing for other countries to pay heed to. The atmosphere was a bit casual and most often it was relaxed; small jokes to get under each other's skin. There was a real and tangible rawness to the anger expressed by England. America hadn't made an intentional poke at those wounds. But it fell into place when they realized what those wounds were; and quite honestly, the fact that America resembled the America too much of those days just seemed even more like salt on the wound.

"…I didn't mean it in that sense. I just don't like this frilly thing." America tugged at the dress he was donning, to reveal he had many other layers underneath. Bloomers, and thin breeches underneath reaching the edges of his knees. A rip on the lace adorning it broke everyone from the daze.

China was the first to speak up once they all breathed.

"I think I lost Im Song Yoo."

And chaos broke out.

* * *

"I was visiting my Canada's house when I felt myself shrink. Now, _mon_ Canada and I need to get back to our taller versions. I can't make passionate love with-!"

"Too many details, you wine-loving bastard. Come inside and I'll assist in any way I can. But first, I have to help myself."

"Help your _invité_ first, you tasteless Brit." The small chibi duo walked in, one in a flashy set of clothing, dating to old days, and the other in an overgrown jacket with boots and gloves. England picked up the younger one, and turned to face is guests.

"I will help one at a time. As you can see, I have my own problem," eyes drifted to the American chibi munching on sweets and reading the Superman comics avidly, "I must deal with first. Once that is taken care of, just a glass of milk with cookies and off to bed with him, I make haste to attend those who came first. Chibis can be taken to a small playden I have outside in my backyard. You can converse and relax while the smaller ones play and mingle. Please do not come in contact with them longer than necessary; you may turn into a chibi if exposed too long."

Britain dropped the Canadian bundle in his arm with Ukraine, who had made the trek alone and had arrived first. Belarus was busying tugging at the feet of the small Russian child the big-bosomed woman was holding.

"For now, I shan't make haste, for I don't want any to suffer any ill side effects. This part will take a while for me to solve as I shall be constructing a spell for everyone to use. I have arranged for the household staff to have the guest rooms prepared for your stay. Those affected will be staying with the country that brought you in. Canada, you'll be staying with your brother in your old nursery. I still have your old clothes so those should fit just fine for now."

"What about me, _Angleterre_? I want to sleep with _mon_ Canada!"

"… You sleep at your embassy, you damned frog."

* * *

"La~la~laaa! La~la~la~laaaala~!" Italy had hit the kitchen afterwards to make pasta, singing a rather melancholic song. His voice always cried out this melody, the chorus holding a promise broken. Fact was, he was worried sick for his brother. Romano was his _famiglia,_ and he couldn't bear to lose him. Not after what happened before seeing his brother for the first time.

"That song…"

Italy spun around, apron messy, bowl and whisk in hand to see Germany, standing at the doorway. His bright crystal eyes were poised in curiosity. The chibi he saw though made him think of a face; one he buried deep inside his mind. How long ago had he seen that face? It was Germany though; his mind was playing tricks on him. The last time he saw that face was over 2000 years ago.

"Ve~ that song is a memory of an old friend. I wish he was here to sing it with me sometimes."

"I know that song though… What happened to your friend?" It was Italy's turn to look at Germany with a look of curiosity. Perhaps he had hummed it when they were captured in WWI or during their training? How else would he know it? The German chibi held a small palm up to his forehead, as if trying to work his mind.

"Ve~ I sing it when I'm sad or worried sick for someone. My friend never came back after a war, but he and I made this song together, and it helps soothe me when I'm under stress."

"… a rat…"

"Ve~?"

"… under…!" and Germany collapsed on the floor. There was a clatter from the kitchen and a scream.

"Germany!"

* * *

"Im Song Yoo, come back here! I'll make you clean Britain's house if you don't stop!"

"Aiya~ but this chandelier is better than your old one!" The country ripped the Korean chibi from the chandelier again, and placed him on his shoulder. Im Song Yoo loved that shoulder.

"China!" A swarm of chibis rushed forth, all clinging to China's legs at their arrival, the front door left wide open afterwards. China smiled at seeing the small chibis with him. He took a head count to see if anyone else was missing. How did they get there? Had Japan brought them? Japan had that knack for stopping by without notice and helping China with anything, like the Korean menace now clinging to his shoulder.

"Let's see, who's here? Hong Kong, Taiwan, Korea, and me. I guess that's everyone then!"

"No, Japan is here too, brother."

"Uwa~ let me at him!"

"Hong Kong, where'd he go? Brother~?"

"I'll take Im Song Yoo. Brother, go with Taiwan to find Japan. He's too modest for his own good, it seems."

China was struck speechless. Japan was here? Had he brought the chibis? Then where was he? Had he gone to hide from him? Why would he do that? There was no point in doing so; Japan could help him with the three chibis now busy tearing at him. Im Song Yoo burst into a full smile at being with his brother, silently smiling too, and followed quietly to the living room.

"Taiwan, Japan came with you two? I hadn't expected to see him this soon!"

"Well, it turns out that we found Japan after you left. Quite the shock for us both when we saw him as- There!" The girl jumped what seemed a shadow, and she jumped again, this time pinning down a small chibi behind a curtain.

"One-san, I beg you let me go! I can't -!"

"You burden us more if you stay this way!" China pulled back the cloth covering to see Taiwan pinning down Japan. But Japan was …

"Japan?"

"This is why he didn't want to come! It took us a long time to convince him to come over here."

"Why didn't you seek help from me or your siblings?"

"…nii-san, gomen. Aishiteru. All of you, but I just didn't want to cause troubles."

China picked up both Taiwan and Japan, the Japanese chibi close to tearing up. A lot of the times, it was the other way around; Japan came to comfort China, to help him through the crises that rocked his home, or to give him a small hug or warm hand to hold. China wanted to help him too, but it seemed the Land of the Rising Sun was much too distant and much too modest to allow such actions to take place.

"I'll leave you two to make sure Im Yong Soo hasn't burned down anything yet. Or Hong Kong hasn't stripped him down already." Japan turned red at the words and China cleared his throat, and Taiwan jumped out of China's arm to land on her feet perfectly. Of course, they knew about the relationship those two developed, but Japan and China? There was some suspicions at best from their siblings. Japan would never admit to it.

"Oh, and Japan? Next time you try to sleep with us, like we did on the train here, make sure you at least say the right name. You scared the hell out of Hong Kong. China seems to be on your mind a lot, ne?" A small devilish smile placed itself on the chibi before running off to the living room.

The Japanese male couldn't brush his hands against China without turning a dark beet red. Like right now; the light red from before gone, replaced with dark red blooms in his cheek.

Not a soul knew about it, with the exception of some speculation from Taiwan, Hong Kong and Korea. They just came across some cuddling, hands knitted together, and glances than lingered a little too long once in a while. They saw a lot of it back when they all lived together, Japan being older than they of course; and China catering to his needs more often than those of the other countries. A small piece of candy, a warm hug when he fell, a small compliment on his calligraphy.

But now, it was almost as if those small gestures never happened.

"Chugoku-nii-san, I missed your company. I missed your warmth, your hugs, your lips on mine…" Of course, the only evidence was Japan's words. Japan was quite open about it when it came to talking about their relationship. He never spoke of it around most others, but Hong Kong and Taiwan often dismissed them. After all, they spoke to China that way too right?

Actions and small gestures? God forbid Japan was ever caught doing those. Those spoke of affection on different levels.

China held the chibi closer. Now he would press England to find a fix to his stupid mishap.

* * *

"Come here, you Yank."

"Ouch, that hurt. As if I haven't heard it before."

"Don't press me Alfred. I won't have you corrupt my gentleman's image."

"… I thought those cookies you baked me two days ago tasted like ass."

"How would you know?! Have you tasted ass before?!"

"Yes, I _have_ tasted your cooking!"

"You bloody git! That's all you say motherfucker, after all I went to bake them for you?!"

"See, that's the England I know and love to tease!"

Three days had passed, and America had just gotten England delayed in fixing the problem of the chibi-fication of the countries. France took the American chibi and the bird cage and began to push it out of the studio. France could only envy the American chibi safely stored in the bird cage. How many times had the Frenchman attempted to get _Angleterre_ flustered like that? To evoke such strong emotions from him? Even for the sake of just war? He didn't mind him much most of the time, making the French male feel absolutely horrible. France didn't mind as much anymore; someone else took the spotlight now.

At one point in what is now known as history, France yearned to keep England to himself. Only for him. He bugged England, he pressed him on. And then he found that the problem was not him or the English male, it was the New World country, America. A few words given to the blonde boy, the ones that England kept from him, and the boy began to yearn for what now made him the most greatest country in the world. _Liberté, bonheur, libre_.

Freedom, happiness, liberty.

And funding the American Revolution was no problem after that was set into play.

"Have him with Canada and away from Korea and Russia. He likes to annoy older figures, and he will show off his strength unless told otherwise."

"You coddle the boy too much, _Angleterre_…"

"No, I'm preventing another disaster from happening. Remember the failure that was Operation Market Garden, or the time he and Russia began that stupid Space Race?"

"But that is only what makes America unique; stop worrying about him, _Angleterre_! It has been three days since you started to look for a solution, and I have not made love to my beau, Mat-!"

"Having raised Canada, the mere thought of you touching him-!"

"Do you need to release some of the sexual tension and frustration, _ma cher_? Not able to make _amour_ with America? And you touch America too, you hypocri-!"

"LEAVE MY STUDIO NOW!" Yep, the reason England was tense was because of America. Not Francis, but it hardly mattered to him now. Canada was his priority; the boy was frightened and scared. He would go and comfort him.

He jumped down each individual stair, making his way to the area outside and to the playden. All the while, America in his cage, eventually freed because France decided that the boy could walk there himself. The older countries had begun to gossip about some of the behaviors the chibis showed. Albeit it was small changes here and there, it was apparent that the countries were no longer the way they should be.

"Canada, _mon cher_~!"

"_Frère_! _Mon frère_!" France stretched his arms out, only to have Canada pass him and jump on America; it was a mess of attempts to stop, a slight bump, and a fall. America had a bewildered look on his face, almost as if he didn't expect that. He pushed him off, the sound of lace ripping and some struggle from Canada. He probably forgot about his brother being so strong.

"_Pardon, Amerique!"_

"I only speak American, sorry."

"He said, 'Sorry, America!' in French."

"Matthew knows English though…"

There was an awkward silence as they began to adjust to the presence of a French-speaking Canada. America had long forgotten the French words and phrases England (and France, though Arthur would never admit it) had taught him, but being the world's salad bowl (as he was now called; something didn't sit right with him and 'melting pot') he knew most if not all the languages now. A piece of everybody lived in the United States; and he was happy about it.

"Well, you'd think you'd be able to understand him…"

"Oh, Arthur turned off his GLID unit."

"No, I was talking about you; you know _Français_ and a bunch of other languages too."

"Oh…"

"_Deutschland_, what's wrong with you?!"

"Back off!"

Eyes landed on the German chibi now waving a tree branch. Prussia had a red mark, a line, running down one cheek while he attempted to get close to Germany.

"Finally someone is teaching Prussia he isn't as awesome as he says he is."

America sorta drifted with the other chibis, taking Canada by the hand to lead him away. France, Prussia and Ukraine were now attempting to stop Germany from hurting someone. He began to back up slowly, the two bigger countries cornering him and a chibi closing in on him.

"I demand to speak to Austria, Hungary, or Chibitalia!"

At those words, Prussia froze. France seemed unfazed by it, but was a little hesitant in his steps now. Ukraine gave him a funny look. The albino pulled out a cell phone, pressed a few numbers, and spoke in rapid Hungarian. There was a strange sound and then the clear chime of Hungary came through.

"Elizabeta? We have a problem."

* * *

"Yes, sir. Look, I am just one country, one entity; I can't split myself in two! I- oh, OK. Well, be a good sport and tell her Majesty I need to borrow the Buckingham if any more countries show up. Well, I can't cram them all into a home meant for 4 people! Ah, OK then. Thank you. Good day."

England slammed the phone down before getting up from his chair. The bureaucrats were already hounding him to get to work. At this pace, he would get the job done for the ailing countries by Easter next. He took a vial, a simple mix of sorts. It was to be his ink for the magic circle for the solution to the chibification.

Opening the window next to him, he caught sight of the playden. America and Canada were busy doing sandcastles, and Russia was playing in his flowerbeds. The Russian was careful though, it mattered little to England what happened in there. It was a nice sight; it made him remember and yearn for those old days.

The blonde hair tossed in the air, the sound of squealing laughter-

"England! Hungary is coming over!" England dropped the bottle the moment his daze broke.

"No! Catch that!"

Poof!

There was a light. But England was already halfway out of his studio in his hurry to get the ink back. The ink was magic at it most primitive form. Anything could go wrong with it. He slammed the door open to see a German chibi gagged, bound, and thrown over the shoulder of Prussia, and Ukraine now helping a normal France back on his feet.

"Where's the ink?"

"That ink, _Angleterre_, just turned me back to my normal self!" England looked for the bottle, only to see it in the grass a ways off, still perfectly gooey and glowing and stuck to the bottom of the vial. Not a single drop was spilled. He picked it up, took it inside and came back out to deal with the mess outside.

"France, you bastard, what happened?"

"Your ink turned me back to normal!"

"No, the ink was still in the vial…"

"Look, England, I need to talk to you." Prussia tugged at the Briton's shoulder, hastily pulling him away from the French man. He took them into the studio and locked the key, shoving the British male inside.

"What's wrong with you!?"

"West needs to get back to normal."

"Everyone does. I have no idea how the world is going to be if America and Russia aren't back to normal soon-!"

"No, you don't understand! If you don't fix this, the world is going to be the least of your problems!"

"I realize he's your brother but I have to-!"

"He's not."

"…what? Of course he is, he speaks a Germanic language and lives with you and-!"

"That isn't the real him."

"Prussia, you're not making sense."

"Look! See if this makes sense!" Prussia dropped Germany and took the gag off, the boy coughing a bit before looking at Britain and Prussia with a deep glare.

"Teutonic Knights, you will pay for this! And you, you will know the wrath of the Holy Roman Empire! I demand you untie me this instant! Or I'll -!" Prussia placed the gag back, the chibi squirming again to undo the bonds placed on him. England's eyes finally grew wide.

"Germany is HRE?! How long were you planning to-?!"

Prussia clamped his hand down on the Briton's mouth, looked out the window and then sighed. He made a dash for it to close it, then hauled the chibi back over his shoulder.

"Look, the other countries are suffering this too; Canada was only speaking French when France came down with America. Russia doesn't recognize Ukraine or Belarus; and Spain is beginning to act like his old _conquistador _self. Don't you see, England? They're regressing back in time! Before we know it, it's going to be the Middle Ages again!"

"If that's that case, then I best hurry to help everyone and -!"

"No. Germany needs to get fixed now. The other countries can wait."

"Look, I need to fix the other countries too, Prussia. I can't just-!"

"England, history does not take kindly to countries thought dead coming back to join us."

"But Germany -!"

"There will no Germany or HRE if you don't fix him _now_!"

"…what? You're making no sense! You've kept the whole world in the dark about this-!"

"Look, there is a reason why HRE is no longer with us; why many of us, regardless of how we feel about losing our loved ones, won't stop it! I stayed because I am _part_ _of_ the lands of _Germany_. HRE didn't become part of anything! He _disappeared_! Who knows what would happen if this isn't corrected!"

"…"

"ENGLAND!"

"Fine, I'll see what I can do, but I guarantee nothing."

"That's all I need."

"On one condition."

* * *

"Ve~ Romano, look! Germany is fine again!"

"That potato bastard can stay that way for all I care."

"Fratello, try to be nice to Germany, we don't know how long this will take~!"

He put the Spaniard chibi down that begun to mumble all sorts of odd phrases and looked over to his brother. A sudden poof and a shining bright light fixed Romano. Not exactly knowing what happened, Italy took it with open arms and hoped that Germany and Spain and everyone else was helped soon.

"Hands off, you chattel! No one can approach the American Colony of the British Crown without express consent of Arthur!" America ran by, running from what looked to be Russia and Canada. The chibis were not getting any better. In fact, some had gone back in time, hardly remembering anything that had happened in the last few centuries as was apparent with Romano for a few hours before coming back to his regular state of being.

"Stop, I am not allowed any dealings with outside colonies and countries!"

Italy laughed, but his stomach felt like hands were wounding it tight, nerves on edge. With the GLID unit off, the countries around him were speaking gibberish in his ears; whatever the American chibi had said unnerved him though. The way the other chibis began to look at him made him think that perhaps something was wrong with America. If even America was affected then how would the rest fare?

"…"

Italy laid eyes on the blonde chibi now freed, with a sickly looking Prussia following, from the house. Italy had to go greet Germany; whatever got into him earlier was now gone it seemed.

"Ah! Germany~!"

He ran up to greet him. He bend down to meet him face to face, the blonde now back to normal. He and Germany, they were close friends. How could he not check up on him? He was worried for him and his brother primarily; both had played such a strong role in his time as a country during the last century…

"Look, I seek someone else; I have no idea who this Germany is."

"Eh? Germany, stop playing games-!"

"I'm not Germany! I seek someone, a close friend of mine, and I will not have you impede me!"

"Germany, it's me! _Italia_! What's wrong with you?"

"Look, you idiot! I am not Germany! Whoever it is you seek, that is not me! I am the Holy Roman Empire and I seek Chibitalia. Now if you won't help me, then move out of my way!"

"…Holy Roma?"

"Yes, that's me. Finally you understand I am not this Germany you seek."

"…What?"

"I have something to do, so please move or I'll run a sword through you." A song began to be emitted from the lips of the blonde chibi. He was whistling it; the call they used when they both lived with Austria and Hungary. How…? It hit Italy hard. Eyes grew wide, chasms trying to swallow the sight in at once.

"No! You're dead! You're dead! They told me you were dead! You disappeared! You're Germany! It's impossible!"

"I AM NOT GERMANY!"

"BUT HOLY ROMA IS DEAD!"

"… what?"

"He's dead! He's dead!" Holy Roma just looked at him until he recognized something; that curl.

"Wait! That curl! You must know Chibitalia," the chibi exclaimed, and pulled Italy close to his face, eye to eye. The Italian male stopped, being so close to the chibi claiming to be Holy Roma. "Tell me where Chibitalia is. You must be related at least, with the curl on your head."

"…you're dead, though, dead!"

"I AM NOT DEAD! I AM HERE!"

"…"

"Now tell where Chibitalia is! She's not answering my call."

Italy's lips quivered, trying to quickly respond. The melody came through though, the air filled with the song in a much more melancholic tone and rich in hue and colors. The chibi let him go, shock now on his face.

"Who taught you that? Tell me!" Italy pressed on.

"_O'er valleys and mountains, I'll traverse for you, _

_My one true friend, this I'd do for you. _

_Give me a reason to part ways, _

_But you and I will always meet again, _

_Regardless of age and time and place, _

_I'll meet you there and I will make haste. _

_But for now I am content being here next to you, _

_So forever know that I'll be best friends with you."_

"…Chibitalia? How? You're … you're…"

"Ve~?"

"No! A boy! A boy like me! You wore dresses and cleaned the house and sew clothing and made flower bracelets and-!"

"Holy Roma!" Italy hugged the chibi. There was a strange odd sensation within him. His vision blurred, but he could care less. All this time, he though his friend left him behind, moved on in history; or worse, that history rid itself of Holy Roma, regardless of the countries that cared for him. But it seems that he came back to him regardless, whether or not he remembered him or himself for that matter. So many times he cried himself to sleep; Austria's sympathy and Hungary's love was not enough. They told him so many times he was dead.

But they were all wrong, he wasn't gone; he was actually right in front of them, alive. He had been there all this time, no one suspecting, not even himself.

He had actually kept his promise woven into their song after all, after all these long years.

* * *

Arthur turned the switch on in the devil contraption, preferring that they all speak English that he understood. At this point he would need to allow the ink to dry. But being an oddity, the ink would dry out in a few days, perhaps passing the week mark, with the amount he used. But he finally found the solution for everyone.

He made his way through the house, finally coming outside where everyone was. He came out with a full smile, finally having found the end to his woes.

"It is my pleasure to announce that I have found a solution to the problem. We will have to wait for the process to begin, but when this is over, I assure you everything will be fine. The waiting period will be a few days, so please bear with me as I try to fix the issue at hand."

Some looked ready to tear his head off, like China and the swarm of chibis surrounding him, or Prussia and the German chibi he hovered around. America came running to him, his hair running wildly around. He pulled the brat off his leg, and brought him to eye level.

"Arthur! That chattel wisheth to start negotiations I have forthright denied! Tell them I seek no such compromise!" One chubby finger pointed at the small chibis of Russia and Canada.

"America?"

"Arthur, hath your words failed you? My name is 'American Colony of the British Crown'. Not America. Now make haste is shooing the chattel away from me! They frighten the devils in the woods if given purchase!"

Arthur now held the chibi away from him. What in the hell was wrong with America?

"Britain, please! I am your territory, make haste in correcting this!"

"_Angleterre_, you must hurry this spell! None of the countries are their normal selves!"

France approached the group, picking up the Canadian speaking French. Everyone was now heading inside, clouds threatening to pour its contents on them. France walked in, and pulled out a controller. He turned the TV on, and placed the news for everyone to see.

"…we have reports from all over the world that countries are beginning to fall into what seems to be the Middle Ages all over again! Scenes from Latin America have flooded in painting horrific scenes from before the age of the _conquistadores_, human sacrifices occurring all over the continent. Leaders are beginning to mobilize…"

"Germany has gone into a state of chaos! There are no records of any sort whatsoever! The citizens themselves no longer speak German, instead speaking the ancient dead language of Latin! What's worse, bits and pieces of the country seems to be taken back to the era of the Holy Roman Empire slowly, with Roman gods and architecture replacing the cities of Munich and Berlin! We have scenes of the…"

"The maps seem to have changed everywhere! Japan and Taiwan no longer exist on them! Hong Kong and Korea have yet to even appear on these. Written instead is the old Mandarin word for 'China'! Many have panicked over the drastic changes taking over the lands of the East…"

"…the UN is going to have a mass emergency meeting to deal with the chaos that is developing around us; looking at a world map, one will see drastic changes! Here is a …"

"…Americans all over the world have begun to address themselves as British subjects! What makes everyone worry even more is odd and strange disappearance of any records of the American Revolution and their most valued documents, the Declaration of Independence. The Constitution itself seems to have been erased, leaving only a piece of parchment behind! The document holds no signatures or writing…"

England turned off the TV, his hands shaking.

* * *

Well, that commences the rollercoaster ride that is Hocus Pocus!

Please note, this is not going to be as happy and bubbly as the canon series is (despite my attempts as poking fun at US and British history, along with Latin America and some of Canadian and French history and language mishaps), in fact, some may want to call it a 'dark history' fic. Why? Because I wanted to explore the idea of having countries go through a lot of , the repercussions that these would entail, and the growth of character with each passing chapter.

While some chibi fics out there (and there is a lot of those, believe me) have taken to humor, chibi kawaii desu desu, and all that other sweet fluff, I am going to give this a more mature approach and throw those themes out the window. I mean, for the love of pasta, the stereotypes don't always fit the themes conveyed, and this just sets back the story's development. So while you will see me indulge (heavily) on the trademark humor of Hetalia, I most often will have a reason for it. Character angst and other such things will be served as the main course.

I know I am not the best that has to offer, and I am probably butchering facts and world history, but it would help if you all informed me of it instead of having me make a fool of myself (or if that is what you wish…). If you just so happen to have more information on the histories of the countries like Canada, Hungary, Germany, and Russia to name a few, I welcome it gladly. Also, and language experts (as in, you speak the language fluently) are welcome, seeing how I have to rely on dictionaries and my local library for the foreign words used.

As for the use of GLID (global language inverter device), I came up with it while talking to one of my friends. We all wondered how the hell the countries understood each other and then came up with a pathetic but simple enough reason. GLID is a piece of technology that the UN uses for communication and given to the countries of the world. Feel free to use it as you wish; just note that I was the original user of this little item.

As another added note, the pairings in Hocus Pocus are not some of my favorites either; while I do swoon at the thought of Greece and Japan together (or Britain and France once every blue moon) there is a big reason why they are featured in the fic as established or, in the case of some others, to be established. For example, China and Japan as a couple already in the fic will be made more clear and will make clear sense when the story progresses. Germany and HRE as one person (a popular theory from what I'm told) that loves Italy nonetheless will make sense when I get to it in later chapters. As for other countries in this fic, I have four slots open for your input (meaning throw in characters for drama, pairings, crack, fluff, etc.). You can cast your vote on my homepage, via private messages here on , on Gaia Online (same username; for those who use that site), via e-mail, and commenting on the first chapter ONLY. I already have 17 characters with their own plots revolving around groups of them; those will be posted in my next chapter, when voting will begin.

There is no such thing as seme or uke in my fics. Just two people who love each other.

Wow, a whole page for a 'small' A/N on Word. Damn.

Chapter Two preview:

Human blood on our hands! Human blood on our hands!

Give me back my people the dignity to stole!

That gold is mine! Cortez had no claim to it!

We won't let you go, _Nueva_ _Espana_!

And here you though _conquistador _Spain was bad. Wait 'til you see his victims from those eras…

Because they seem more mentally unstable than the _conquistador_ himself.


End file.
